Suyo
by Soujiru
Summary: Draco Malfoy secuestra a Harry Potter en pos de cumplir una deuda de vida pasada, sin embargo los motivos de Draco son mucho más profundos. Draco necesita del amor... necesita de un sumiso... necesita de Harry, y está dispuesto a todo con tal de conseguirlo.


**Capítulo 1**

Un techo desconocido.

Eso era lo que él soñaba ver algún día al despertarse.

Un techo desconocido.

Un deseo en apariencia sencillo pero del cual él había sido privado desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. ¿Hacía cuánto exactamente?, no podría decirlo, no podría saberlo. La oscura habitación era exactamente igual e inexorable como lo había sido desde el día en que él había sido atrapado en ella.

Un mundo gris y desolado.

Nada más que eso, nada menos que eso. Las horas, los días, el tiempo en general no eran más que un concepto abstracto e inalcanzable. Y el misterio seguiría por siempre en apariencia. Sólo sabía que cada determinado tiempo una bandeja con pociones nutricionales aparecía. Que las pociones le eran dadas en ciclos regulares y que si no las tomaba durante un tiempo ellas desaparecían sin dejar rastro alguno. El mundo en que estaba era gris, las paredes eran grises, el techo era gris, todo era gris. Apenas una luz era lo que él podía percibir, una tenue luz que se mantenía constante todo el tiempo y que le permitía distinguir que aquel lugar estaba construido en fría piedra era su única compañía, así lo había sido y en apariencia así sería por siempre.

Él había tratado de mantener la cuenta de cuántas pociones había tomado, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo era difícil saberlo con exactitud ya que no tenía nada con qué marcar el número. Sabía que eran más de trescientas, eso era todo, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado entonces?, cada segundo que pasaba encerrado en la, curiosamente cálida, habitación sentía que perdía sentido del mundo y de sí mismo y eso le aterraba. ¡¿Acaso él, Harry James Potter terminaría vacío y gris como la habitación en la que se encontraba?!, ¡¿acaso ese era su destino final?!

Sin poder evitarlo, sin querelo siquiera, las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse de su rostro y abrazándose fuerte a sí mismo sollozó al vacío, sólo e impotente. Sus lágrimas cayeron sobre sus mugrosas ropas. Si no fuera porque no tenía otras prendas las habría incinerado, pero era lo único que tenía a su disposición. Nada más. Era su único recuerdo del mundo que alguna vez contempló con añoranza y del cual ahora estaba completamente separado. Sus amigos, su libertad, su hogar…

-Hogwarts

Draco Malfoy sonrió al ver la imagen que su esfera le mostraba, las cosas estaban saliendo tal y como él las había planeado hacía tanto tiempo. Tardó cuatro meses, cuatro largos meses, pero finalmente todo estaba dando frutos.

-Finalmente Potter, finalmente.

Dijo mientras sonreía a la imagen del chico de cabellos negros sollozante y desesperado.

-Te tomó tu tiempo pero finalmente te has empezado a quebrar.

Era lo justo, primero hay que quebrar para luego construir sobre ello. Primero hay que destruir para que se pueda crear. Primero es necesario el Ying para que pueda existir el Yang. Eso era lo que él había querido lograr y ahora estaba un paso más cerca de lograrlo.

-Primero hay que apartarlo del mundo entero.

Eso es lo que decía el libro, si quería lograr que Harry fuese suyo y desease más que nada complacerlo era un paso necesario.

-Luego, cuando la persona se rompa, iniciar el entrenamiento.

Y eso es lo que él planeaba hacer. Harry sería entrenado. Harry veneraría y lo más importante amaría ser entrenado. Harry Potter amaría a Draco Malfoy.

El mismo cielo gris me devuelve la mirada.

Eso era en lo único que podía pensar al ver el techo que tenía sobre su cabeza. El techo que sus ojos habían memorizado con el paso del tiempo. Se levantó del piso en el que estaba tirado y en el que se había acostumbrado a dormir y notó que la bandeja había sido servida. La bandeja de plata con el vial lleno de poción ahora tenía a su lado una pequeña hoja de papel.

Harry se acercó a la bandeja y tomó el papel entre sus manos. La letra era pulcra e impecable. El color de la tinta era de un verde esmeralda que resaltaba sobre el papel pergamino en que estaba escrita. Los bordes de oro del papel le hicieron pensar en alguien muy adinerado. Y la marca de agua mostraba un escudo familiar que de inmediato Harry reconoció como el emblema Malfoy.

_Harry, estás ahora mismo en una de mis tantas mansiones. Como te habrás percatado no tienes oportunidad de escapar, no lo intentes. Me he percatado con el pasar del tiempo que eres una persona vacía, sin sentido para su existencia, sin razón de ser. Es apenas lógico, tú único propósito era ser el que acabara con el señor tenebroso y ese propósito ya fue completado. Te volviste una concha vacía, sirviendo sólo para la guerra, nada más para ello. Es por eso que yo te daré otro propósito, sólo por mi benevolencia, es por ello que te traje aquí y te he dejado encerrado los últimos cuatro meses viviendo sólo por medio de las pociones nutricionales. Todo esto es con el propósito de que tú aceptes el rol que el universo decidió darte, que tú seas mi esclavo. ¿Te sorprendes?, siempre has sido uno, sólo que yo deseo reclamarte para mí. No te preocupes, con el paso del tiempo tú mismo entenderás que esto es para mejor. _

_Te enviaré cartas con instrucciones específicas de cosas que has de hacer. Si las haces serás premiado, si no las cumples serás castigado. No quisiera tener que lastimarte, al fin y al cabo, ser esclavo de los Malfoy es un gran honor. Un honor que te será entregado a ti y sólo a ti. No lo desaproveches._

_Con mis mejores deseos y aspirando que pases una velada encantadora,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy Black._

_PS: Tu primera tarea será dada con la próxima poción, no decepciones._

Aquellas palabras, aquellas letras escritas sobre ese retazo de papel que parecían burlarse de su situación. ¡¿Malfoy era quien lo había atrapado entre esas cuatro paredes?!,

-¡Eres un maldito Malfoy!, ¡nunca!, ¡NUNCA seré nada de ti!

Gritó Harry a todo pulmón mientras maldecía a viva voz a cada uno de los familiares dela familia Malfoy. La furia parecía consumir todo su ser. Si tan solo tuviera su varita. ¡Si tan sólo tuviera su maldita varita!

-¡Me las pagarás Malfoy! –gritó Harry con furioso ímpetu mientras golpeaba una de las paredes con fuerza- ¡Tú y toda tu desgraciada familia me las pagará!

Draco sólo pudo reírse, la cara de Harry era todo un poema. Estaba furioso, estaba desesperado, estaba confuso. Era adorable.

-Poco a poco mi querido muchacho –dijo Draco mientras se regodeaba al ver esos preciosos ojos verde esmeralda brillar por la emoción y la ira- poco a poco tu mirada cambiará.


End file.
